Total Drama Seasons
by Silence.Under.The.Water
Summary: To save his job from being handed over to a different, more Blainelicious, host Chris tries to scrape together a new season of Total Drama. Unfortunately, he's forced to look for new cash cows. Applications Closed.
1. Applications

**Hey, it's Imforever! I've been lurking in this fan-base, so I decided to try one of these stories out on a shared account. The application and intro are uber long. Because this story is going to be AMAZING. So fill 'em out and be a part of the AWESOME.**

**Actually, I wasn't going to write this story. My girlfriend made me. She's pushy like that. But she won't let me off the couch until I do it, so... Without further ado.**

* * *

><p>So, apparently season three, Total Drama World Tour, sucked. A lot. Or at least that was what Chris gathered from a fuming producer after his ears stopped ringing and he managed to sort out the angry barrage of words.<p>

He might not have been so worried if not for the fact that the studio was breathing down his neck. If they couldn't pull off season one worthy ratings he was going to be out of a job. Much, much worse- Blaineley was offering to take his place for Total Drama. That just wasn't going to happen.

So, Chris had done a little negotiating (read: grovelling) with his former contestants. As it turns out, they weren't quite as ecstatic to hear from him as he imagined they would be.

Courtney's reply had come with an official heading, and a rather professional reply of, 'After the extreme violation of my season three contract, our season four agreement has been made null and void. Talk to my lawyers, and expect to see me in court.' Chris had shrugged this off because, really, Courtney had outlived her use anyway.

Surprisingly, Sierra had been one of the first to write back, with an enthusiastic ,'O-M-G, Chris! I heard you're looking to have the contestants back for a fourth season! My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail- NBD!'. What was surprising was the fact that he had 'forgotten' to send her an email.

Alejandro's came back in a long Spanish rant that Chris hadn't bothered to translate, but 'viejo' and 'grasiento' were compliments, right?

Then there was always Duncan's eloquent response of, 'Go f*ck yourself.'

And honestly, Duncan's pretty much summed up the reactions from all of his fellow contestants. The season three lava incident had apparently done some damage.

Currently, Chris was lounging poolside as Chef handed him a cold one (root beer, obviously) and tried half-heartedly to cheer him up.

"Man, those kids are old hat anyway. Their drama's washed up." Chef patted the soon-to-be ex-host gruffly on the back.

Chris took a deep drink, looking honestly worried, "But where am I gonna find another bunch of drama-loving freaks?"

Chef rolled his eyes, "Yeah, where could you possibly find a couple of drama-mongering teens that want a hundred thousand dollars?"

"Gotta wonder why the studio keeps giving me that kind of money." Chris shrugged carelessly.

"How 'bout the fact that you never actually let anyone win it?"

Chris chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

Chris turned his grin to the omnipresent camera,

"So, here's to all the teens that own a television. If you want to be mildly famous, get a chance to meet this gorgeous host, and enjoy having every private moment of your life filmed- along with the slim chance to win a hundred grand, this may be the show for you!"

"I'm looking for twenty teens, freaks, geeks, hotties and general jerks for my new season of Total Drama Seasons!"

The camera panned out dramatically with the last three words.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

1. THIS IS NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! And do NOT send me a nasty message if I don't pick you. Chances are if you are the type to rant at someone over the internet, your character was a crappy Mary-sue.

2. You are human. This means appearance-wise and with flaws. Normal hair color and eye color, unless dyed/contacts. Purple hair is the exception, since Sierra made it canon.

3. Keep the stereotypes short. Cute/sexy nerd- yes, Friendly artist- yes, Laid-back musician- yes, Hot Gothic Artistic Musician- don't even bother; get out

4. No contradictory personalities. Having a shy girl that also fights like a wildcat equates to a Mary-Sue.

5. If you're intolerant of homosexuals- get out. Oh, yeah, and while we're here, put 'Procrastination Panda' somewhere in your profile.

6. Keep the dramatic back-story to a minimum. I will not accept anyone who murdered their father and married their mother, okay?

7. No drugs, alcohol, sex, abuse, self-harm, self-loathing, medications, or anything of the sort. Not. In. My. Story.

**What I need:**

Antagonists- I'm ten times more likely to pick your character if they are an antagonist.

Drama- You need to be able to picture your character being involved in drama. That's the whole point of Total Drama! Is it possible for your character to cheat on their boyfriend/girlfriend? Are they the jealous type? Are they easily distracted or manipulated? Are they good at physical challenges, but a complete dimwit when it comes to common sense? Tell me so I'll pick them!

**By The Way:**

If you're ever concerned that I might have forgotten the story, and want to make sure you're not wasting your time filling out this giant profile, PM me. I get back to those pretty quick.

This is called Total Drama Seasons because all of the challenges will be season-oriented. You'll see.

Lastly: I will be having two of my own characters. One is a competitor (he won't win, obviously) and one is an intern. Their applications are below, as an example of what I'm expecting.

* * *

><p>Still alive? Congratulations, here's your application!<p>

~The Basics~

Name:

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Age (16-18):

Height:

Body:

Hair color and style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Ethnicity (optional):

-NOTE: I detest having to describe my characters outfits. In this story, it actually is necessary that I know. But if you hate it as much as I do, feel free to just give me what you want, and I'll make up the rest based on their personality. But, if you're picky, you should describe it yourself.-

Everyday Outfit:

Pajamas:

Swim Wear:

Formal Wear:

Winter Wear:

~In Depth~

Bio (Doesn't have to be too too detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent (what they would perform on stage):

Strengths:

Weaknesses (At least as many as you have strengths):

Best Traits (physical or otherwise):

Personality:

Personality Flaws:

How do they treat friends?:

How do they treat neutrals?:

How do they treat enemies?:

Favorite Weather (and least):

Favorite Color (and least):

Favorite Season (and least):

Favorite Food (and least):

Favorite Drink (and least):

Favorite Contestant and Why:

Who They Will Miss Most (and why):

Fear (and why):

~Romance~

Paired?:

With Who?:

How Will They Act?:

~The Rest~

Can They Drive?:

How do they talk? (Mumbles, sarcasm, loud):

Challenge Idea? (Season-oriented, please):

Audition Tape (I would really like one):

* * *

><p>M'kay...so, here's the deal. I don't really need interns. But I made one for myself, so I think it's only fair that I give others the same opportunities. They'll get a fair share of screen time without the possibility of elimination and with the possibility of romance, though. (And a much shorter application! Yay!)<p>

Intern Application!

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Height:

Body:

Hair and Style:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Usual Outfit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

How They Treat Campers They Like:

How They Treat Campers They Don't Like:

Position (Chef assistant, challenge tester, anything you can come up with):

* * *

><p>My Contestant!<p>

~The Basics~

Name: Devin Wells

Nickname: Friends can call him anything

Stereotype: The Track Star

Sexuality: Straight

Age: 16

Height: 5'1

Body: Well-toned, but very slender

Hair color and style: Black, styled in messy spikes

Eye color: Sea green

Skin tone: Fair

Ethnicity (optional): N/A

Everyday Outfit: A black tank top, with black khaki pants and sneakers.

Pajamas: A black tank top, with black lounge pants and barefoot.

Swim Wear: Black swim trunks (surprised?)

Formal Wear: A black tuxedo that he looks extremely uncomfortable in (but a very stylish one, since his brother picked it out)

Winter Wear: Devin hates the cold, so he's bundled up in a puffy black ski jacket, black snow pants and boots. He also has ear muffs, gloves and a scarf. He's covered.

~In Depth~

Bio: Devin grew up with three older siblings, Lena, Demi and Dray. His father is a domineering man that he can't stand, and his mother is a complete pushover. Devin grew up very chivalrous, seeing how poorly his father treated his mother, and how strong his older sisters were. He became very protective over Dray once his older brother came out to him, and he realized that his father never looked at Dray the same. He is exceptionally fast.

Likes: Candy, running, animals (especially little animals), Dray

Dislikes: Vegetables, bullies, prejudice

Talent: N/A (Running around the stage in circles wouldn't be very entertaining)

Strengths: Running, obstacle courses, math, science

Weaknesses: Intelligence related to trivia, memorization, history, or English; competing against girls, his brother

Best Traits (physical or otherwise): His stand out eyes and his chivalry.

Personality: Devin stays quiet and to himself most of the time, and is very shy. At first he comes across as mean, since he prefers to be alone and usually mutters whatever he says. He's very energetic and protective over his friends. He treats women nicely, and thinks the world of them. He's actually very childish once you get to know him, since he was the baby of his family.

Personality Flaws: Devin is very quiet and won't become close to his teammates (at least right away). He is very gullible, and can be convinced of almost anything. His protectiveness can be manipulated, as he would easily give up a challenge if he thought something was wrong with Dray.

How do they treat friends?: Once Devin has warmed up to someone enough to consider them a friend, he shows his sweet, childish side. He is loyal and helpful, and would rather have them win the season. He talks more with them, and tries to protect them.

How do they treat neutrals?: He doesn't talk, doesn't smile, mutters whatever he says and prefers to be alone than with them.

How do they treat enemies?: He glares. A lot. And keeps them away from his friends.

Favorite Weather (and least): Sunny/Snowing

Favorite Color (and least): Blue/Yellow

Favorite Season (and least): Spring/Winter

Favorite Food (and least): Candy (particularly tootsie rolls)/Vegetables (particularly greens)

Favorite Drink (and least): Hot Chocolate/Tea

Favorite Contestant and Why: DJ, because he's nice and respectful and has a good relationship with his mother.

Who They Will Miss Most (and why): His best friend Virgil, because he'll miss having someone other than his brother to connect to.

Fear (and why): Something bad happening to Dray, for obvious reasons.

~Romance~

Paired?: Why not?

With Who?: Someone persistent and sweet.

….Will They Act?: He's shy and a bit goofy, but he always treats them like a gentleman would.

~The Rest~

Can They Drive?: Nope. He'd be awful at it.

Challenge Idea?: N/A (I have a whole list of 'em, and I'm not revealing any)

Audition Tape:

The tape opens to a teenage boy sitting on a blue canopy bed, that obviously isn't his own. He's dressed predominantly in black, and looking awkwardly away from the camera.

An off-screen voice speaks, "Well, Devin, why don't you tell Total Drama a little about yourself, and why you'd make a good contestant?"

"..." The boy sitting on the bed continues to look away, shifting his gaze around uncomfortably.

"...You could talk about track!" The voice continues to prompt.

"…"

"And how amazing you are at it! You've broken every running record at your school! Relay, hundred meter, forty meter,..."

There's an awkward pause before the voice continues, "Come on, Devin!"

"..."

"We could really use the money!"

A tootsie roll is dangled above the camera, barely in the audience's view.

"Speak!"

Devin shifted his weight, putting his elbows on his knees, eying the candy.

"I like track, and I'm good at running," he muttered, turning his head away from the camera, though his eyes didn't leave the candy, "and I'm competitive. And nice..."

"What a good boy!" The cameraman praised, tossing the tootsie roll at Devin, who caught it eagerly.

The camera turned to face the boy who had been operating it all along. He was a tall, fair-skinned blonde, looking sharply at the camera.

"And, if you don't pick him, considering I'm interning," he added sweetly, "I'll kill you Chris."

* * *

><p>Name: Dray Wells<p>

Sexuality: Gay

Age: 18

Height: 5'10

Body: A very slender, girlish figure.

Hair and Style: Platinum blonde, below the shoulder blades, and predominantly straight.

Eye Color: Sky blue

Skin Tone: Fair

Usual Outfit: (Gawd, I detest making outfits!) He wears a sky blue sweater over a designer tee-shirt, with jeans and white sneakers.

Likes: Tea, Light foods (salads, crepes, fruits), Intelligent conversation, Birds, Books, Early mornings, Fine arts (aka: soap operas)

Dislikes: Not having tea (can't function without it), Discrimination, Competitive sports

Personality: Dray acts like a complete monster to Chris; he is a thorn in his side at every turn. However, Dray is the best friend a contestant could have. He prevents the competition from becoming anarchy, keeps the contestants alive, and would be a big sister figure to any of his friends.

How They Treat Campers They Like: He acts very friendly to them, and tries to help them out the best he can. He would like to be friends with all the campers.

How They Treat Campers They Don't Like: He prefers to think he's above being enemies with the contestants, seeing as they're all high school kids. However, Dray himself is only 18. He is catty and mock-sweet to all of his enemies, but it is in his contract not to reveal any antagonists to the campers.

Position: Co-host/Host's Assistant

* * *

><p><strong>Okie Dokie! Seriously guys, message me any time you want for information! And submit as many characters as you want! But keep in mind that I'll need boys too! You can expect that the chapters will be relatively longish as well, sooo... It's not as if this information will go to waste. Good luck and thanks!<strong>


	2. Update!

**Hey, it's Imforever! I'm just making an update, because I've said that I would and I want you guys to know that I'm still psyched to do this!**

* * *

><p>I've gotten a lot of applications, and I wanna thank you guys so much for sending them to me! So, I'm thinking that I want to have 8 of each sex for the contestants.<p>

Surprise of the century? I've gotten more boys than girls sent to me. That never happens. And I know. I've been lurking here for a long time.

**A point of clarity:** Total Drama Seasons actually means Total Drama SpringSummerAutumnWinter. It's gonna be pretty fun, actually, because each season will receive several season (and appropriate holiday) oriented challenges.

Anyhow, no names for who I've picked, but I will tell you that not all the slots are filled! So either send me more, or kick a friend in the shin until they send me applications, alright? Cause I wanna write this as much as (read: more than) you wanna read it. But I refuse to settle! I'm not gonna spend my free time writing characters that I don't like!

As for the accepted, I have chosen [4/8] girls and [6/8] guys! Hurray!

* * *

><p><strong>Keep 'em coming guys! Thanks so much and good luck! Review or PM any questions!<strong>


	3. Final Cast List

**First of all, thanks to everyone who sent in applications! And hellfire upon all those that didn't! But, anyway, I'm serious. The applications, particularly from the girls, were so good that I did something I really didn't want to do. I broke my own rule of 16 campers, and changed it to 9 of each gender. That's how much I wanted these girls. Say thank you, boys, because one of you got lucky!**

* * *

><p>About the final cast list: I changed some stereotypes. Nothing major at all, I just shortened a few of them is all.<p>

Without further ado...

**The Final Cast List!**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

Miranda Lawford- The Geek Girl (Sakura-Chan10594)

Coraline Mayers- The Adventurous Tomboy (Cerridwen-Maiden)

Chloe Young - The Cheerleader (HatashiLuvsU)

Charlotte Malloy- The Two-Faced Ditz (xXTechnoWaffleXx) (Originally Obfuscating Stupidity, people should check out Tropes and Idioms for that one)

Vermillion Kingsley- The Spicy Rich Kid (RhiannaNekozawa)

House Nickleson- The Whiner (Ishi Bana-Bana)

Priscilla Trisha Equiano- The Endearing Author (BabySharkAttack)

Tara Caitlin Carpentier- The Freak (Mysticalbutterfly98)

Robin Reilly- The Entertainment Seeker (Ichiban Sweetie)

* * *

><p><strong>Boys<strong>

Devin Wells- The Track Star (Imforever)

Troy Masters- The Loner (HatashiLuvsU)

Palmer Walker- The Dumb Artist (MentosgoBoom)

Conway Schmidt- The Hidden Instigator (NeokoNewman)

Sable Kingsley- The Sweet Rich Kid (RhiannaNekozawa)

Henry B. Arthurs- The Introverted Magician (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)

James Stanfield- The Gentle Giant (Wonton Destruction)

Zane Sawyer- The Lazy Guy (Haku Namikaze)

Daniel Quinn- Cotterill The Italian Sweetheart (Tigerstaysinhiscage)

* * *

><p><strong>Interns<strong>

Dray Wells Co-host/Host's Assistant (Imforever)

Brett Bollona Maid Service (Ishi Bana-Bana)

Thor Ivy Challenge Tester (NeokoNewman)

* * *

><p><em><strong>KEEP READING OR YOU'LL BE ELIMINATED FIRST!<strong>_

There, got your attention? Good.

Here's what I want from those that I've chosen to be a part of Total Drama Seasons:

**Look through the other accepted applications. Tell me if any of them stand out as: Friends, Enemies or Romance**

I will try to pair you with who you want, but that is not guaranteed. If two people want one person, I will make it a love triangle, so don't think I'll just move on to your second choice if your first is taken. Love triangles are more dramatic.

**Next, tell me what your character thinks of Chris.**

**Finally, I expect every one of you to be committed to this story, to checking for updates, to reviewing and to answering the questions I ask.** Because if I wanna know something, and you don't get back to me? I'm makin' it up. And I don't want any flack about it, since it's your fault. -b*tch mode turned off-

I've already started the chapter of introductions, because I'm good like that. But don't expect me to have it up too too soon. I may, but no guarantees. It should be up mid-week at the latest, but it may very well be up late tomorrow. Keep checking, 'kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Friends, enemies, romances, what do they think of Chris, and tell me that you'll be committed and good.<strong>

**Thanks so much, and have a nice night guys! And as always, PM me with anything any time! I check frequently and it's no trouble!**


	4. Introductions

**Because 1:25 AM on Saturday totally = mid-week, right? I'm such a freakin' liar. This thing got completely out of hand. This entire chapter, no matter how bad, is dedicated to XxXAlways-A-DreamerXxX. That user sent me PM's that were really sweet and reminded me that I had people waiting on this chapter. Without her (I assume the gender, sorry!), this chapter wouldn't have been done for, like, another week. So thank you so much for the encouragement!**

**Also, please forgive the weirdness. Some introductions have really long descriptions, while others are nice and brief. I don't write linearly, so it's kind of weird.**

**And if you see any typos, feel free to point them out. This has not been proof-read, so it very well may be chock full of em. I just REALLY wanted to post something. So forgive and forget?**

**Without further ado!**

* * *

><p>Chris McLean stood on the familiar docks of Camp Wawanakwa, wearing his trademarked blue blouse and khakis, as well as his trademark bleached grin.<p>

"Chris McLean here," Chris began, showing off his flawless teeth, "back at Camp Wawanakwa! This season, we'll be entertaining a whole new cast of freaks, geeks and talented teens for your viewing pleasure- and where better than where all of our favorite contestants started? That's right! We'll be seasoning our new cast of eighteen teenagers at the very same camp- and with all the same drama you've come to love."

"This time, though, we'll be adding a little twist. All of the challenges will be specific to the season, which we'll be choosing. Will the campers be forced to survive bitter cold? Face off against Santa? Will they be subjected to horrific Easter challenges? Or will we be forced to keep everything politically correct? Find out right here on-"

"Total. Drama. Seasons!"

Chris bobbed his head to the opening song as the scene cut away to the Total Drama Seasons opening. When the cameraman signaled, Chris righted himself and plastered his toothy grin back on his face.

"Alright, you're back with the host with the most-"

Chris scowled as an off-screen voice cut in, "And here I thought Blaineley was hosting this season."

Chris looked over and the camera redirected to the teenager who had interrupted. He stood taller than Chris, with platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes and a teasing smirk on his face. Chris hadn't stopped glaring at him, arms folded.

The teen looked to the side innocently, "What? She's Blainerific."

Chris took the camera and forcibly directed it back at himself.

"That's my oh-so-inaccurate intern, Dray- the only one who didn't wind up in the hospital rigging up the new season's challenges."

Chris leaned toward the camera and whispered conspiratorially, "We'll try to fix that."

Turning back to Dray, Chris gave him a dry look, "Well, since you oh-so-rudely interrupted me, on _international television_, I might as well introduce the rest of the interns...or the two new ones I hired to make up for the hospitalized ones."

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Chris called, "Hey, Thor, come say hi to the folks back home!"

A teenager walked over to the docks, his hands casually in his pockets. He looked like the new and improved version of Duncan. Although he had a slender frame, he stood at six foot five, and was decked out in leather. He wore a leather jacket and a black collar over a black tee-shirt with a bio-hazard symbol. He also had black tripp pants on, with spiked biker boots. To top it off, his spiked black hair was highlighted with blue. Definitely the new Duncan.

When the camera turned back to Chris and Dray, Dray was gaping.

"Whoa! That...is a lot of man."

Chris grinned and nodded, "_That_ is our new challenge tester. Six foot five and guaranteed not to die testing them."

Still wide-eyed, Dray whispered, "Are you sure he's not the bouncer?"

Chris ignored the question, holding his hand out to the intern, "What's up, Thor?"

Thor slapped Chris' hand, though whether it was out of greeting or irritation was unknown.

He shrugged , "Bored out of my skull. When's this thing supposed to start?"

Chris grumbled a few choice words, massaging the hand that was slapped, "As soon as I'm done introducing you ungrateful interns."

Sighing, and forcing his 'host' smile, he called to the off-screen intern, "Brett, come on down!"

A short, incredibly thin teen walked into the camera's view. He had brown hair and blue eyes, with tan skin and wore khaki shorts and a white tee-shirt that sported the letter 'B'.

He grinned, walking over and pounding his knuckles against Chris',

"Hey, Chris! Man, it's so awesome to meet you! Can't believe I missed out on the last seasons! Did you pick out all the contestants this time, too?"

And Chris' nod, Brett went on, "We got any new Lindsays or Heathers?"

Chris ignored the question, turning to the camera, "As you can see, Brett's a big Total Drama fan. Or, at least, a big fan of the Total Drama girls. Brett here will be," Chris looked down at a note card, where he had jotted the information and scrunched his face, "maid service? Did we seriously agree to that?"

Dray rolled his eyes at Brett, "Just stay out of my stuff."

"No worries, man. I'll be spending most of the time cleaning the girls cabin," at the other guy's raised eyebrows, Brett held his hands up defensively and continued, "cause, you know, girls like their bedrooms to be clean. Guys don't care."

Thor shook his head, exasperated, "Right. That's why."

He looked over at Chris, crossing his arms, "Alright. If we're done with this little tea party, when do the campers show up? I didn't come here to stand around and gossip with the girls."

Dray shot Thor a look, which was ignored.

At the sound of a boat motor approaching, Chris grinned, "We'll be starting right now," then added sarcastically, "thanks so much for your patience."

When the boat pulled up to the docks, the first contestant stepped off the ship. She was fair skinned, with long platinum blonde hair that bounced with her as she walked. She was wearing a red halter top and black leather pants, both fitting like a second skin on her impressive figure. Her blue eyes were lit up as she glanced around at the men on the docks.

Chris looked at the camera, winking, "That's Chloe, our new eye candy. We'll call her Lindsay 2.0."

Dray scoffed. "She looks like Lindsay 38D if you ask me."

Chris shot him a snide look, "Well no one did."

Brett grinned, slapping Chris on the back. "Nice pick, Chris!" Although Chris nodded in reply, he shoved Brett away from him.

"Chloe," Chris greeted her warmly, holding his arms out.

Despite her stilettos, Chloe made record time across the dock, leaping into Chris' embrace.

"Oh my God! It's awesome to finally meet you! I'm so so glad you picked me for TDS!"

Chloe pulled away, looking Chris up and down with wide, enthusiastic eyes, "Wow! You're a lot shorter in person!"

Chris' warm expression fell. "Moving on," he said, looking away, irritated.

Brett stepped forward before Thor or Dray even had time to wave. He quickly took Chloe's hand, giving her a charming grin, "Hey, babe. What's up? The name's Brett, and I'm interning."

Chloe had been smiling, but at the last sentence, her smile fell and she looked at Brett with concern. She lowered her voice, as if it were a terrible secret, "But don't those usually die?"

Brett chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, that's just the ones that mess around with the challenges," he pointed back at Thor, "you can worry about him dying. As for me, I'm gonna be your personal maid."

"Wow! So, are you the person I should talk to about getting my clothes dry cleaned? Because I have a lot of underwear that's dry clean only."

Brett nodded eagerly, "Yep! I am definitely the guy you wanna talk to about that!"

Chris cleared his throat to interrupt, gritting out, "Oh! Look- it's our next camper! Miranda."

Another boat pulled up into the spot that Chloe's had left. The next contestant was another girl, quite a bit shorter than Chloe. She had long brown hair pulled back into two braids, and wore a buttoned white shirt with a plaid skirt. Her hazel eyes peaked out from behind her glasses, as she glanced at the group warily.

Chris opened his arms as he had done with Chloe, grinning warmly at her, "Miranda! Glad you could make it!"

At the warm tone in Chris' voice, Miranda smiled, seeming to relax a great deal. She shuffled quickly over to him, putting her arms around him for a quick hug. "Chris! I'm so glad to be here! Thank you so much for picking me! I promise I'm going to do so well- you won't be disappointed!"

Chris turned to face the camera, though he was speaking to the interns as well as the audience, "Miranda here is a huge Total Drama fan, as well as a huge Chris fan. We're guessing she'll have all the trivia knowledge of Sierra, with only half the annoying."

Thor crossed his arms, looking Miranda up and down, "She looks like a Catholic school girl. A meek one, at that."

Chloe clasped her hands, her eyes sparkling, "She's. So. Cute!"

Before any of the other interns, or Chloe, had a chance to react further, Brett walked smoothly over to Miranda, gesturing to her bags,

"Hey, can I help you with those? A little lady like you shouldn't be lugging these heavy bags around." Brett gave an award-winning smile, taking the larger bag from Miranda...and promptly collapsing from the unexpected weight.

He struggled with the bag, barely able to drag himself from the ground with it, wheezing with effort as he looked up at Miranda, "Wh-what...could you possibly h-have in here?"

From the background, Thor could be heard snickering.

Miranda looked uncomfortable, shifting her gaze to the side, "...It's just my manga collection."

Chloe was in the background making the 'come here' gesture.

Miranda looked between Chloe and Brett, and seemed to decide she'd be more comfortable with Chloe, judging by the way she scrambled over to her.

"Ehem," Chris cleared his throat, glaring at the campers, "I believe the name of this show is Total Drama Seasons- not Total Drama Waste-Film-On-The-Interns." Chris turned his gaze to the next boat that had pulled up.

A slender girl was stepping out of the boat, a sweet smile already in place. She had dark brown ringlets framing her face, highlighting her pale complexion and jade colored eyes. She had a pale green shirt on, that fell over her jeans and flowed with the breeze as she walked over.

The girl looked down at Chris, folding her hands over her heart, "Chris! It was so sweet of you to pick me for your show! I'm gonna really love it on TD...whatever the last letter is."

Chris grinned, offering his hand to help her off the boat. "Campers, this is Charlotte."

"It's so wonderful to see you guys! We're going to be such amazing friends!" Charlotte beamed at her fellow campers, rushing down the dock to see them.

Halfway down the dock, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Chloe rushed over, kneeling down by Charlotte.

Charlotte sat up on her knees, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Ow," the brunette whined, covering her nose, "that really hurt!"

Miranda, having recovered from the shock, walked over to help Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte was still focused on Chloe, her eyes soft,

"You're really sweet. And you're so cute, too. I'm jealous."

Chloe shook her head, her eyes sparkling at the compliment, "No way! You are so much cuter!"

Charlotte pouted, tapping her finger against her nose, "I'm not cute with this red nose."

Miranda gave her a bright smile, "Sure you are! You look like Rudolph! Rudolph is really cute!"

Chloe offered the free seat next to herself, "Why don't you sit with us and...you know, get off your feet?"

Charlotte nodded appreciatively, "Thanks. I'd really like that."

Dray looked over at Chris, raising an eyebrow, "Are we ever going to get male campers? Doesn't the gender usually rotate?"

Miranda piped in her question of, "Are we not getting male campers this season?"

Brett, who was walking over to Charlotte, perked up, "Eighteen girls? No competition? That would be sweet!" Regaining his focus, he knelt down by Charlotte and offered her an icepack.

"Here..for your nose." Brett gave her a sweet smile, looking away a bit embarrassed.

Charlotte gently took the icepack from him, looking genuinely touched, "Thank you." She pressed two fingers to her lips, then pressed them to his cheek in a mock kiss.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Geez, the patience in teenagers these days. Here's your male contestant!" Chris pointed at the next boat, as the first male contestant stepped down onto the docks.

The boy was wearing pale jeans, with a green tee-shirt, covered with a black sweater and complimented by black converse. He had delicate features and a slight frame, a mint colored shoelace tied around his wrist. He had pale blonde hair that fell to his jaw, the fringe hanging over into his teal eyes.

"Sable, nice to see you. Great to have you." Chris recited a typical 'warm' greeting, holding his hand out to shake.

Sable smiled, though he looked at bit nervous. Chris always started off nice, after all.

"Thank you for choosing me, Chris." He quickly shook hands with the host, before making his way over to the other campers.

He waved, giving them a sweet smile, "Hey, how are you guys?"

Chloe smiled, immediately ready to make the latest camper her friend, too. "I don't know about Miranda and Charlotte, but I'm doing really good! Are you excited for Total Drama?"

Sable nodded, sighing in relief when he was sure the other campers were friendly, "Yeah I am. It's really great to be here. You should've seen my sister when I got my acceptance letter."

"Ooou, you have a sister?" Charlotte chimed in.

Sable turned his smile to Charlotte and nodded, "Yeah, a twin sister. I'm gonna miss her like crazy."

Miranda frowned sympathetically, "Aw. Twins are closer than most siblings, right? That must be awful."

Chloe grinned, "Well, we can all be friends! You won't be too lonely if you have a lot of friends here, right?"

Sable looked between the two of them, nearly taken aback by how friendly they were. He grinned at them and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It's gonna be an awesome summer. Besides, it was worth leaving for a while since I got to see her face when I was accepted."

From behind Sable, a voice chimed, "Did she look anything like this?"

A girl with a striking resemblance to Sable was standing on the edge of the dock, giving Sable a mischievous grin. Her boat had pulled in to a dock down the beach, so her entrance could be a surprise. She was wearing a red and white polka dot dress that floated around her knees with the slight summer wind. She had knee high socks and black Mary Janes on as well, with her ginger curls pulled up with a red ribbon.

Sable stood up, shocked, "Vermillion!"

Vermillion walked over to her brother, a slight skip in her step from her well executed surprise.

"Gotcha! Did you really think I'd let you leave me all summer to have fun on Total Drama while I stayed at home? Not a chance."

"Hiya Chris," Vermillion grinned and shook his hand, "thanks for letting me do this."

"No problem. Keep up the twin antics- great for the ratings."

Vermillion gave Chris a sweet, if not slightly seductive, smile and leaned forward, "You know what else would be great for the ratings?"

Chris leaned back away from her, "You going to sit down."

Vermillion giggled and shrugged, going to take her seat by her brother.

Chris glanced over as the next boat pulled up, grinning, "Looks like we have our next contestant- Tara!"

Tara was entirely unlike any of the other contestants. The first thing that stood out about her, though it was the first among many, was her hair. It was waist length and dyed a light turquoise color. It was evident where she got the idea from, as she wore a 'Born This Way' jacket from Lady Gaga. This was worn over an ankle length black skirt and a Led Zepplin tank top, which cut above her midriff, showing her naval and hip piercings proudly.

Tara walked over to Chris and made a show of looking down at him, slightly smirking, "Wow! The camera adds ten pounds, sure, but looks like it adds ten inches, too. You know, most of the Irish people I meet are tall- maybe it skipped a generation?"

Chris frowned, gesturing to the seats where the other campers were situated, "Alright, enough with the short jokes. Go sit down, why don't you?"

Tara chuckled, walking over to the campers, calling over her shoulder to Chris, "If Total Drama doesn't work out, maybe you could take up a job as a leprechaun. Like one of those midgets that jumps out of car trunks during Saint Patrick's Day sales!"

When she got to the other contestants, Tara raised her chin up and looked down at them, almost haughtily, folding her arms over her chest. Just when the other contestants were beginning to think she was going to be the season's antagonist, Tara asked them, in a perfect British accent,

"Has anyone seen a toad?"

There was a moment of perplexed silence before Tara continued, looking amused

"A boy named Neville's lost one."

There was a collective murmur of realization and slight amusement, along with Chloe's cheerful declaration of "Oh! I got it!".

Tara shrugged, sitting down, "That's how Hermione made her friends; figured it was worth a shot."

Putting back on her accent, Tara asked, "Honestly, don't any of you read?"

Chris chuckled, "Well, the Harry Potter fan's will get a kick out of her...unless we get sued. Can we get sued for quoting books?"

The next boat pulled up before Chris could become too enveloped in that concern.

The host shrugged, gesturing over to the latest contestant. "Well, here's Robin. A nice, non-copyrighted girl."

Robin stood on the docks, waving at the crowd. She wore a off-the-shoulder sweater, with jean shorts and red, ankle-length converse. She had green eyes and red hair, styled in a bob cut. A mischievous smile was coloring her face, putting a glint into her pretty eyes.

"Hey, Robin. Hope you had a good trip."

The girl walked over to Chris, casually smiling, "Oh yeah, great trip. Me and the captain had a really interesting conversation. Apparently his sister is one of the executive producers in the Total Drama studio."

Chris' expression slowly faded to one of dread, as he tugged at his collar, looking uncomfortable.

Robin pulled a mock-surprised expression, "I didn't know they were planning on firing you, Chris!"

Chris frowned, "Neither did international television."

Robin chuckled at a job well-done, heading over to the other campers. She raised her eyebrows when Brett stepped in her way.

He smiled at her, probably in what was supposed to be a charming way, "Hey, funny joke. You really pulled one over on Chris, huh?"

At Robin's blank nod, Brett continued, "I'm Brett. I'm an intern. So, uh, Robin, huh? Very cool."

Robin looked entirely too amused at the intern's attempts.

In a last ditch effort to strike up a conversation with the redhead, the intern asked, "So, uh, any particular reason you joined Total Drama Seasons?"

At this, she perked up. Robin looked up at Brett through her eyelashes, putting on a demure expression.

"I really need the money for surgery."

Brett's smile fell, and he looked genuinely concerned, "Aww, man. That's awful. Is it something you need, or is it a family member? Not that you have to tell me, if it's too personal!" Just as Brett was beginning to look flustered, Robin put her fingers to his lips, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. It's for me, but really, it feels nice to get it off my chest."

"I'm so sorry. What surgery?" Brett leaned closer, whispering.

"Sex-change operation." Robin gestured between her legs and scissored her fingers together.

When Brett paled and tried to stutter out a response, Robin threw her head back laughing, walking over to her fellow contestants.

She spotted Tara and looked intrigued, immediately picking a seat by her. Tara was still snickering at Brett's panicked, watching him whisper to the other interns- probably asking whether or not they believed Robin.

Tara nudged Robin playfully, "C'mon, that's not nice."

Robin smirked at Tara, quirking an eyebrow, "Well, that's the point, isn't it? All in good fun. I just like to see people...riled up, is all."

Chris shook his head, grumbling, "We're gonna have trouble with that one, I can already tell."

The next contestant stepped off his boat. He was over six feet tall, and very slender despite that. His hair was a surprising dark purple, resembling Sierra's, with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a more elegant outfit than any of the other campers, despite being in his most casual wardrobe. He wore a long sleeved, button down purple shirt with a white dress shirt underneath, and black dress pants and shoes. It certainly wasn't camping clothing.

Chris grinned, gesturing to him, "Everyone. This is Troy. He's rich. So be sure to pester him for lots of money if you lose...and even if you win- 'cause a hundred thousand pales in comparison to the millions he's gonna inherit."

Dray rolled his eyes at Chris' antics, "Yes. Let the gold-digging begin."

Troy gave Chris a flat look, and dryly replied, "Thank you for that wonderful introduction. But my parents just told me that I'm actually old enough to make my own friends now. So the camp counselor doesn't have to help."

Troy walked over to his fellow contestants, taking a moment to decide where to sit, before picking an isolated seat near the edge of the group. He crossed his legs and observed the other competitors.

The next Total Drama member stepped onto the docks. She was about average height, but with a very slender frame. Her black hair was styled into a messy pixie cut which, along with her green eyes, stood out against her tanned skin. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a short-sleeved hoodie over it. Her jeans and tennis shoes were worn out.

"Coraline," Chris raised his hand, waving to her.

The black-haired girl excitedly jogged over to Chris, "Chris! Thanks so much for picking me! My tape really impressed you, huh?"

Coraline was referring to her audition tape, where she had dove into a lake supposedly infested with alligators.

Chris looked down at her with sincere curiosity, "So, were there any alligators in that lake?"

Coraline looked away with a sour expression before begrudgingly admitting, "...No...There weren't. But maybe they were just sleeping at the bottom!"

Chris shrugged, "Well, there won't be any shortage of alligators here. Hope you enjoyed the boat ride, since that's the most relaxation you'll have for a long time."

Surprisingly, Coraline shook her head, "There wasn't anything to do. It was so boring! I hope I'm the last one of the contestants so we can start this thing right away!"

"Not quite." Chris massaged his temples, recalling what a long way he had to go.

The next contestant walked off of his boat looking dazed. He was glancing around with a nearly lost expression on his face. Surprisingly, this contestant was incredibly overdressed considering the island heat. He was wearing a thick brown jacket, suited for the winter, as well as snowpants and what looked like two layers of socks.

Chris frowned. "You forget this show was being hosted on an island, Palmer?"

Palmer shook his head, though he was still looking around, puzzled. "It was cold just a minute ago."

Chris shrugged, looking as if he didn't believe a word of it, "It's not like your stereotype is 'The Smart Artist'. That's all I'm saying."

Palmer quickly shrugged off his jacket, stumbling when he pulled off his snowpants. He shook his head, momentarily determined, "I was below deck, sketching. It was freezing!"

There was laughter from on the boat, before the driver peeked his head out. "Yeah, I couldn't resist playing a trick on the boy. I kept the AC cranked high the whole time. Doubt the kid even knew he was away from the Arctic."

Chris chuckled and nodded, "Classic," then he forced the camera back on him, "now let's get the camera back on the star, huh? You've had your fifteen minutes, you vulture." He waved the boat driver, who made a rude gesture, away.

Palmer didn't even spare an 'I told you so' to Chris. He was distractedly following the path of a silver colored fish through the water. Though he was wandering over to the contestants, his eyes didn't leave the fish.

"Hey." Two female voices greeted him in unison. Palmer's head snapped up, broken out of his daze.

One of the greetings belonged to Vermillion, who had waved with a sweet smile.

At the same time, Coraline had waved a hand, giving Palmer a disarming grin.

Dray leaned forward, "Ooou, conundrum."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, this'll really effect his life. Who will he sit next to for the whole ten minutes we'll be here?"

Palmer opted for the path of least resistance and sat between Miranda and Tara.

The next contestant walked out of her boat. Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde, partially hidden under a baseball cap, with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She had freckled, fair skin and her eyes were light brown. None of these features garnered the same attention that her plain, white tee-shirt did, however. The otherwise plain shirt was actually covered in autographs.

The blonde walked over to Chris, beaming, "Hey! Thanks so much for picking me for TDS, Chris! I feel so special right now!"

She hardly stopped to let Chris reply with, "Priscilla!" before she turned to the other competitors and beamed,

"Hey, everybody!"

Tara grinned, waving the new camper over to her, "Hey! I'm Tara."

Priscilla blinked, taking in Tara's appearance. That wasn't exactly the type she was planning to attract.

Priscilla sat down between Tara and Robin, looking a bit uncomfortably at all of Tara's piercings. "Nice to meet you."

Tara smiled, not bothered by the look at all, "I really love your hair, by the way. I love the color."

Priscilla relaxed a little, nodding appreciatively, "Thanks. Yours is really cool too."

The boy that stepped off the next boat had dirty-blonde hair, layered and messy, with green eyes. He was over six feet tall and wore a black, white and light blue plaid shirt over a white wife-beater, with dark blue jeans.

"Henry!" Chris gave his dramatic greeting, as if he was greeting an old friend, "nice to finally see you in person!"

Henry walked over to Chris and gave him a very business-like handshake, nodding in greeting, "Pleased to meet you."

Chris pulled away from the handshake...and took Henry's hand with him.

Chris let out a manly (read: completely girly, had to be edited out) shriek, dropping the hand immediately.

It took a moment for it to sink in that the very realistic hand laying on the dock was a prosthetic.

All of the campers, even the ones who had been shocked by the trick, were snickering at Chris' expense.

Dray smiled, pocketing his cell phone. "That's going to be an internationally used GIF by tomorrow morning."

Chloe tilted her head, "What's a GIF?"

Seemingly before he was able to stop himself, Henry recited, "It's an acronym that stands for graphics interchange format."

Chloe gave him a bright smile, though it was clear she still had no idea what it meant. Henry, however, looked to the side rather awkwardly.

Even without him making eye contact, Chloe continued the conversation, "That was really cool! It's magic, right? The way you switched your hand with that one?"

"J-just a simple illusion."

"Wanna be friends?" Despite being completely off-topic, Chloe asked the question as if it had been the only logical thing to say.

Henry looked taken aback, stuttering out, "That...seems a bit irrational. We don't know whether or not we're compatible as friends. Shouldn't it be something that...develops, rather than something that's bluntly declared?"

Chloe didn't falter, not missing a beat as she declared, "I can tell we're compatible as friends."

"Well, then...here." Henry leaned forward, putting his hand behind Chloe's ear and rustling it around, as if looking for something. He pulled a coin out from behind Chloe's ear, quickly handing it to her, as if hoping to distract her.

The next contestant stepped off the boat, his bags slung casually over his shoulder. He was tall and handsome, standing at six two and sporting typical Italian good looks. His hair was styled in a messy, black faux hawk and his hazel eyes stood out against his tan skin. Although his body was lean, his arms and chest were muscular and well-developed He was wearing a red leather jacket over a black shirt, with baggy black jeans and red Jordans. On the shirt, the words 'I'm Italian, Get Over It' could be seen, though a few letters were covered by the jacket.

Robin leaned into Tara, smirking, "He is _fine_."

Tara chuckled, but couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Overhearing, since she was sitting between them, Priscilla wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, I guess. Looks like someone pulled him straight out of West Side Story, to me."

Robin grinned teasingly, "No accounting for taste."

Chris chuckled, "Looks like you're popular already, Danny."

The dark-haired boy shrugged. He spoke with an Italian accent as he replied in good-humor, "I don't know how. It just happens."

The next boat that pulled up sat by the docks. Chris waited for the contestant to emerge...and waited. And waited.

Chris sighed in irritation, tapping his watch and yelling over to the boat, "Helloooo, got a show to do here!"

The driver leaned out, looking at Chris, "Kid's asleep below deck. I've been trying to get him to wake up since we left port."

Chris sighed, looking around, "This is what I'm supposed to have Chef for. But nooo, he's taking the morning off."

Chris stormed over to the boat, pulling himself over the railing and heading below deck. After a few minutes, Chris emerged from the boat, pushing a teenage boy down on the docks. "Everyone, this is Zane. And if I ever have to wake him up again, he's gonna be eliminated." Chris glared at the boy.

Zane was a well-toned but skinny teenager, standing at five foot ten. His hair was shaggy and dyed red, in sharp contrast to his tan skin, falling over his dark blue eyes. He had on a long sleeved white shirt, with a black tee-shirt over it, dark jeans and a black jacket on his shoulders.

Zane returned Chris' glare, "You know, wild idea, you didn't _have _to wake me. It's at your own peril if you choose to."

Tara grinned at Robin, "Looks like this show's turning into a hot guy pageant."

Robin looked away, uncharacteristically embarrassed, "Yeah...he's cute."

Priscilla shook her head, "He was sleeping through the boat ride! What's attractive about that?"

Robin shrugged, teasingly, "I'm telling you, the girl's got no taste. Sad, sad."

Just when the girls were counting on a third attractive guy, the next boat pulled up to the docks. They could hear the contestant's voice before she even made it off the boat.

"All there was to eat on my boat was peanuts! That's what airplanes serve- to the poor passengers! Boats should serve lobster! Or at least crab legs and shrimp cocktails! They weren't even chocolate-covered peanuts! Or honey roasted, or even salted! They were in their shells!"

The voice continued to get closer until the contestant stepped off. She had a plump frame and dark hair, kept back in a ponytail. She was wearing gray sweatpants and a brown sweater, covering a white undershirt. Her dark brown eyes were darker than usual as she glared at the group.

"Pageant's over." Tara deadpanned.

The girl walked over to Chris, folding her arms and giving him a cross look, "What kind of TV show is this?"

Chris shrugged, flatly, "The kind that doesn't care."

At the lack of sympathy, the girl's expression soured, "Well, that's probably why they're threatening to fire you."

Chris turned back to the campers with a cheeky grin, "Everyone. This is House. Your new best friend."

Thor roughly pat Brett on the back, "C'mon, ladies man, aren't you going to hit on her?"

Brett looked back at Thor, horrified, "That is _not _a lady!"

The other contestants shifted away uncomfortably as House sat down.

Everyone was happy to be distracted from the terror that had just arrived, and were glad that that distraction came in the form of a new contestant.

He stood at a short five foot two, with a slender frame and pale skin. His brown hair was styled in a bowl cut, with the bangs hanging over his light blue eyes. He was wearing a thin, tan colored jacket over a camouflage tee-shirt, with jeans that were rolled up into shorts.

"Conway, glad you showed up!"

Conway had a look of distaste, which was replaced with a smile almost immediately, "Really great to be here, Chris."

Conway walked over to the group with a small, lopsided smile, waving in silent greeting.

Sable looked over at Conway and quickly looked away. Vermillion grinned and nudged into him, leaning closer to whisper, "Cute, right?"

Sable bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Yeah...he's, like, 'wow' cute."

Vermillion's grin turned impish, "Don't worry, Sable, Sis is gonna make this happen."

Sable blushed, ducking his head away, although he was smiling back at her, "Let's not plan the wedding yet; I haven't even said 'hi' to him."

As Conway walked over, Vermillion waved her arm to flag him over to her. Conway furrowed his brow, but walked over.

"Hi! I'm Vermillion," The redhead gave Conway a bright smile, "this is my brother, Sable."

The blonde looked more than a bit confused, but hid it with a quick smile, "Well...hey. Nice to meet you guys, I guess." He scratched the back of his head, taking the cue to sit down with them.

Vermillion elbowed Sable, who quickly stuttered out, "H-hey."

"Alright! Here we have James!"

Sable frowned as Chris' announcement interrupted the budding conversation, and Conway's attention turned to the next contestant.

Although other contestants were taller, Jimmy had the most muscular build by far. He had tousled, dark hair and dark brown eyes that stood out against his pale complexion. Jimmy was wearing worn out jeans with a blue plaid button down shirt, over a gray cutoff sleeve shirt. He also had well-worn, brown hiking boots, giving away his athletic nature.

Dray blinked, looking a bit starstruck, "He's like Clark Kent."

Thor shot his fellow intern a weird look.

Chris held out his hand, "James, good to see you."

Jimmy nodded his head in a polite greeting, "Great to meet you, Chris. But, call me Jimmy, if you don't mind."

Jimmy walked over to the other competitors, sitting down beside Coraline. Although the girl hadn't been planning on striking up a conversation, her eyes caught on Jimmy's hiking boots.

"Oh, wow," she leaned her elbows on her knees to get a better look, "I think I got that same pair of boots for my dad last Christmas." She looked up at Jimmy with a smile.

The dark-haired boy smiled, "Did you? They're my favorite pair. Really great boots for hikes. Work when you're chopping trees and digging holes, too."

The two were still talking and smiling when the newest contestant arrived.

The last contestant was standing on the docks, holding his suitcases with his head ducked. He was clad entirely in black, and even his eyes were ducked behind pitch black hair, barely peaking through to glance around shyly. He looked almost ghost-like, with his small frame and fair skin.

Dray's eyes lit up.

Chris grinned, raising a hand to greet him, "Nice of you to show up, De-"

"Devin!" Dray stood and shouldered past Chris, holding his arms out.

Chris grumbled, rubbing at his arm, "That's fine; it's not like it's _my_ show or anything."

The contestant smiled into his brother's shoulder, before noticing all the other contestants looking, and ducking his head.

Chris sighed, quickly counting up the teenagers to make sure he had them all.

"Alright, campers! You have a half hour break before I expect all of you to report to the beach! Confessionals are in the stalls- same as first season! Enjoy yourselves while it lasts! Unpack, relax, and plan some drama!"

***Confessional***

Charlotte gave her trademark sweet smile to the camera, but there was a sadistic look in her eye that morphed the expression entirely.

"It's about time we got to use the confessional. I am so sick of pretending to like those losers. I just want the competition to start so that I actually have a good reason to pretend. And as soon as the competition begins, so does their suffering. I'm gonna make them all wish they had stayed home."

***End Confessional***

***Confessional***

Conway sat with his elbows rested against his knees, "Well, Roland, I hope you're watching this. Here I am, stranded on a reality show. But, on the plus side, I've already met some very nice scapegoats in case I ever get caught playing rough." Conway chuckled, his expression dark.

***End Confessional***

***Confessional***

Dray walked into the stall, tossing his hair and unbuttoning his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the camera lens and froze. He scowled, quickly buttoning his jeans, "Oh, f*ck no! I am not using a bathroom with a camera in it! _**Chris**_!"

***End Confessional***

* * *

><p><strong>If your character didn't get to talk a lot- I'm sorry! It really isn't favoritism! The more I feel I know a character the more dialogue they have, simple as that. Your character not having as many lines as others just means that I don't wanna screw up their characterization by having them talk when I don't feel I know them. =(<strong>

**So please, if your character didn't have enough lines, submit a few things they would say in their own words. Not so I can copy it, necessarily (if I really like them, I totally will), but so that I can get to know them!**

**And if your character was out of character, please please tell me! Otherwise they'll be like that for the whole story! I want to get it right! I just need a little help!**

**And if you don't mind, tell me how your character feels about Chef, and the interns, if you haven't already.**

**And REMEMBER! Interns are available for romance! So, seriously, if you like Brett or Thor (Or Dray, I guess), snatch them up! TELL ME!**

**Finally, I bid you a politically incorrect Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**


End file.
